Wasp Spider
Wasp Spider is a spider yokai and the main antagonist of episode 4 of the anime series Kanokon. Wasp Spider takes the appearance of a red leather bunny outfit with pink velvet lined pantyhose and cotton where the breasts are. The cursed outfit comes with a pair of red high heels, bunny ears, a white choker with a black bowtie, and two red dress cuffs. Whenever Wasp Spider controls it, it glows bright red. The only piece of clothing removable from the outfit are the high heels. History Wasp Spider was once a spider yokai of absolute beauty who was supposed to attract men to do her bidding, but had no luck at it. Instead, she decided to put all of her efforts to create a bunny outfit sewn by her cobwebs to make all the men fall for the wearer. Wasp Spider died shortly after creating the cursed outfit, but it was said that her tenacity still lived on in the bunny outfit. The bunny outfit was put away at Kunpo High School storage facility where it contains cursed items seized from yokai. One day, Chizuru breaks into the storage facility with her brother Tayura to find something there that could help her win Kyuta's heart over Nozomu. Chizuru finds the bunny outfit and becomes overjoyed the moment she puts it on. However, once she puts on the outfit, she becomes unable to remove it as she freaks out and runs over to Kyuta to inform him while embracing. After a conference in the principal's office, Chizuru then had no choice but to wear the outfit around school, despite the school's dress code. As Chizuru is seen wearing the outfit to school, everyone stares at her, much to her disturbance. The next day, Wasp Spider takes control of Chizuru's body as Chizuru passes out while walking to school in front of everyone. This was Wasp Spider draining Chizuru of her life energy. As Chizuru was out cold at the school nurse's office, Akane tries to remove the bunny outfit with a pair of scissors until the bunny outfit begins to emit a blinding flash of light, engulfing Akane and turning her clothes into a pink nurse's dress outfit. As Chizuru regains consciousness, she notices Akane's new clothing and asks her what she's doing. Just then, the bunny outfit flashes, something which Kyuta and Chizuru soon witness, and Akane suddenly floats on top of a nearby desk. Akane urges Chizuru to stop pulling pranks on her, but Chizuru tells Akane she did nothing. Once Tyura and Nozomu arrive in the nurse's office, while seeing Akane, much to her frustration, the bunny outfit on Chizuru begins to glow bright red and flies her around the school, turning all of her classmates' clothes into sexy cosplay as she flew past them, including the principal's. As Chizuru makes it to school's tennis field exhausted, Wasp Spider's face appears on the bunny outfit who reveals her scheme to rule men. Kyuta, Tayura and Nozomu soon appear and are prepared to take Wasp Spider on. However, Wasp Spider gains the upperhand on them as she telekinetically pins several girls in cosplay onto Kyuta and Tyura and transformed Nozomu's clothes into a maids outfit that also puts her under her control. Omi manages to free the girls from Wasp Spider's control by shredding the cosplay off of them, although it resulted the girls to be in their underwear. Wasp Spider then becomes outraged to see her cosplays destroyed, so she strips the girls of their underwear, giving Tyura and Omi nose bleeds from seeing them naked before passing out. Wasp Spider then levitates away from the scene. Wasp Spider makes her way to the school's stage where she transforms herself into a wedding dress as she is about to be reborn in Chizuru's body. As Chizuru becomes fed up, she eagerly tries to remove Wasp Spider from her body but then becomes weak as Wasp Spider begins to drain her of life energy. Just then, Kyuta comes in to save Chizuru, but is soon pinned down by Wasp Spider. Luckily, Tyura and Omi arrive at the scene and free Kyuta from Wasp Spider's control. Kyuta then approaches Chizuru and kisses her, merging the two of them together and freeing Chizuru from Wasp Spider's grasp. Chizuru and Kyuta then summon a massive fireball from their power of love combined and throw it at Wasp Spider, destroying her and reverting everybody's clothes back to normal. In the aftermath, however, Wasp Spider might have survived as Chizuru mentioned that she could wear the bunny outfit one more time for Kyuta as she was walking home with him at the end of the episode. Power and Abilities At first, Wasp Spider appeared to be dormant and harmless when Chizuru first found her as a bunny outfit. However, once Chizuru tried the outfit on, Wasp Spider became active as she attached herself to Chizuru's body. The purpose for Wasp Spider to make the outfit was to attract attention to the wearer as everyone had stared at Chizuru who had worn it. Wasp Spider grew powerful as she continued to bond with Chizuru and started to drain her life energy, causing Chizuru to black out. Whenever Wasp Spider unleashes her powers, her outfit form emits brights red, giving Chizuru complete no control over herself. Wasp Spider had the ability to levitate and shapeshift as she flew Chizuru around the school and forced sexy cosplay on her fellow female classmates. She was also able to manipulate her cosplay as she telekinetically moved several girls against their will while wearing them. Wasp Spider could even shapeshift herself as she transformed into a wedding dress. Once Wasp Spider completely absored her victim's life energy, she would become reborn as them. However, Wasp Spider was soon shown to be powerless as she required a host, after which Chizuru seperated from her and merged with Kyuta, giving them the opportunity to destroy her with their powers combined. Personality When Wasp Spider was alive, she obsessed herself with men. However, no man returned their feelings towards her, leaving her heart broken. Wasp Spider then became determined and developed a knack to create cosplay as she used all her efforts to create a bunny outfit and fused her soul with it, in hopes of it bringing sucess to her in the future. The moment when Chizuru found and put on her cursed outfit, Wasp Spider took the opportunity to cling onto her body so she could get attention that she always wanted from others. Wasp Spider was also very power hungry and malicious as she drained Chizuru of her energy. She was even perverted and jealous of other females as she took control of Chizuru's body and forced every female student to wear sexual cosplays with her supernatural powers. Wasp Spider took extreme pleasure in her cosplays and had no respect for others as she was outraged to see her cosplays be torned off from the female students, saying that action was "unforgivable", and stripped the girls of their underwear in retaliation. Wasp Spider soon planned to be reborn as Chizuru to rule over men in her body, as she transformed herself into a wedding dress on her and started to completely drain her energy. She remained firm in the process as she prevented Kyuta from stopping her and taunted him. As Kyuta saved Chizuru by kissing and merging with her, Wasp Spider became confused and shocked after being seperated from her victim. She then became cowardly at the moment she was destroyed in the end. Category:Female Category:Possessor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Dark Forms Category:Youkai Category:Perverts Category:Mischievous Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Parasite Category:Deities Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Extremists Category:Revived Category:Obsessed Category:Misogynists Category:Omnipotents Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Predator Category:Sadists Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychics Category:Destroyers Category:Demon Category:Energy Beings Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy